


Casually Casual: Or So Nino said.

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: “Sho and Nino have their sexy dancing; Jun and Nino have their sexy dancing”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the annual Jingle Bell Rocks, originally posted [here](http://sakumoto.livejournal.com/257427.html?thread=1515411#t1515411); in which Jun didn't even appear on a Sakumoto story because Nino was busy ~~being awesome~~ training Sho to man up and master some casual dance.

It's not like Sho wanted to give Jun a private lap dance. (or maybe he did, but that is advanced level of courage and Sho was not known for being a brave person). It's not like Sho wanted to attract Jun with the similar trademark killer hip shakes of Matsumoto (or maybe he did, but let's not go there). It's not like Sho was jealous of Nino because Nino could be sneaky and ended up rubbing his body with Jun on Kokuritsu stage and they could laugh at themselves together later. (Sho really really wanted to rub body with Jun, it could be on Kokuritsu, but preferably somewhere more private because there's no way he wanted to laugh about it together later. Sweet talk about it and repeat said rub body (and so much more, Sho has dreamed), perhaps, but definitely not laughed at it). And it's not like he couldn't ask Nino about it though.

So he did.

Nino told him, during a rare day off in which Nino slotted for a private dance lesson after reluctantly accepting Sho's bribe (real money in non-sequential serial number 1000 yen notes, because Nino accepted no less, or so he was joking, and Sho has to comply, because he's damn serious in this), that Jun would definitely go for casual moves.

"Casual moves? I can't just _casually_ do casual moves"

"Sho-chan, it's called casual moves because it is _supposed_ to be casual," Nino dismissed Sho's protest for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

At the end of the day Sho mastered nothing. Nino had actually lost hope inside and was ready to kick Sho out of his house but the desperate, and gradually even more depressed than ever, face of Sho stopped him.

"Okay, let's do these with a simple list instead. I think you'll do better with well-structured instructions anyway."

Sho wasn't convinced at all by the time he was kicked out from Nino's house that night with a list on a folded paper. Yet, he needed to try and decided to stop by to Jun's house the next week. Nino usually was good at this kind of thing.

.

**"How Sho Sakurai can master ~~scorching lap dance, ah, I mean~~ , casual dance. :)"**

1) Wear a shirt/ or something practical. DO NOT USE YOUR FAKE JEANS, I BEG YOU. (please listen to me on this! Do you or do you not want to ~~get laid, I mean,~~ master casual dance? JUST DITCH THAT SHIT!)

2) Go to J's house, because I will KILL you both if you're doing this on the green room.

3) Do what you usually do, you know, those small talks you both like so much about the weather, the economy situation in French, the book he just bought, the new restaurant blah blah blah. Make sure you finish all this boring couple stuff before going to the next point.

4) Put either T.A.B.O.O or Shake It! or Tell Me What You Wanna Be or Touch Me Now! or Gimmick Game (although, I take it back, don't use Gimmick Game, please don't mar my solo with your sexual adventure memory, just. I don't know what got into me) on his million dollar stereo set.

5) Make sure J is sitting down on a sofa. A SOFA. Not a chair, especially not his high kitchen stool because that will give you a hard time. And I didn't mean _that_ kinda hard, you get me?

6) As soon as the song begins, as soon as the intro begins, TAKE OFF YOUR TOP. Yes, you hear me, show J that BEAUTIFUL body of yours, and murmur, "Get Down!" in the sexiest voice and expression you could possibly conjure.

TIME OUT.

UGH. HORRIBLE MENTAL IMAGE! WHY AM I WRITING THIS! AND WHY ARE YOU BRIBING ME WITH REAL MONEY YOU KNOW I CAN'T RESIST. I HATE YOU! :(((

OKAY. LAST ONE.

7) The moment you realized that you are latched safely on his lap, half naked, and singing the rest of whichever song you picked (which would not be Gimmick Game, right, RIGHT?) you will know that the money you spent on bribing me is a damn good investment. I know, _I know_.

END OF LIST.

NOW.

FINAL INSTRUCTION.

BURN THIS PAPER AFTER YOU MEMORIZE ALL THIS.

BURN IT!

I have no relation whatsoever with whatever was written on this piece of paper.

WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? BURN IT NOW!

NOW!

.


End file.
